


Crazy for You

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mental Hospital AU, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is manic-depressive with auditory hallucinations who’s stuck in a psychiatric ward, incapable of taking care of himself.<br/>Dean is a suicide risk with anger issues who’s involuntarily admitted due to his brother’s concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was pacing in his room again, anxious. A woman opened the door to check on him and then left, just as she had fifteen minutes previously. He had worn a trail in the thick carpet from the many times that he had been pacing just as he was now. His main psychiatrist had told him just over an hour ago to expect a new roommate soon. He stopped pacing and sunk down against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and listened. Countless doctors had told Cas that the voices in his head weren't real, but he didn't really believe them. They just didn't understand because they couldn't hear them. Throughout his years in psychiatric treatment Cas had met many people who heard voices, but the voices that Cas heard were different. They never told him to hurt people or do bad things. Usually they just helped him calm down. He had taken to thinking of them as angels. 

The angels told Cas that he would be okay and slowly he relaxed. The door opened again and the same nurse peeked her head in. "Dinner is in ten minutes, you'd better get yourself in the main room." She said. 

Cas technically had earned the "privilege" of leaving his room between 7 am and 10 pm to spend his time in the main room, but he preferred to stay in his room. This worried some of the doctors for some reason, but Cas was never lonely. He had his angels to talk to. 

 

Dean vaguely remembered downing several bottles of Vodka, punching a mirror, passing out and waking up to his younger brother yelling, then he was pretty sure that he had blacked out again. When he woke back up, he was in the back of an ambulance. "It's okay. You're fine." He heard a voice say. He looked over to see a paramedic watching him. "You just about died from alcohol poisoning, so take it easy. You're being transferred." Dean, of course, had no clue what this dude was talking about, his head hurt like a bitch and so did his hand. He just nodded and closed his eyes again.

Dean had no clue how much later it was when he woke up to the paramedic lifting his gurney out of the ambulance and placing it on the ground, glancing over at Dean for a second before beginning to wheel him in through double doors. It was then that Dean realized that he was in restraints. And that one of his hands was wrapped in several layers of gauze. He absent-mindedly tested the strength of the restraints binding his wrists as he observed the long, quiet hallways that the paramedic wheeled him down. This was when he first spoke. "So, where exactly are we going?" The paramedic fidgeted nervously, slowing a bit, "To the hospital's psych ward." He replied cautiously. Dean just raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "I don't know. You were discharged from the hospital in Lawrence to get immediate psychiatric treatment here, at Felwirle, but I don't know why. The doctors keep that information confidential." Dean turned around as much as he could to look at the paramedic. He was young, maybe only Dean's age. He seemed nervous, for a second Dean wondered if this guy was afraid of him.  
After all, some pretty fucked up people do land in psych wards. 

The paramedic pushed them into an elevator and pushed a button for the second floor. Neither of the men said anything. Dean was too busy trying to remember what had happened. Something about Sam and his hand had been bleeding and they were both yelling and he had been so angry. But that was pretty much all that Dean could recall. He wasn't sure how that ended him up in a psych ward though. Within a few minutes the elevator opened and the paramedic wheeled Dean through at least three doors that required a staff member of the hospital to unlock with a key card.

Finally they let Dean out of his restraints and gave him a second hospital gown, instructing him to wear it like a robe to cover what the first one didn't. Then, he was lead down a hallway, through two more doors and sat down at a table. The doctor was a middle-aged man who looked well meaning, he pulled a few papers out of a folder along with a pen and said "Mr. Winchester, as it's late I'm going to go through this quickly and I'll tell you more tomorrow. We need you to sign these," he continued, pointing out where to sign and telling Dean what all of the papers meant, the one that let them put him in a room with another patient, the one that allowed them to restrain him, the one that allowed them to medicate him or sedate him if necessary, the one to access his medical records and so on. Dean said nothing, he just signed the papers because, as the doctor had explained, if he didn't, they would just fax them to his brother and get him to sign them. Within fifteen minutes he was done and allowed himself to be led to a bathroom where he was given scrubs to change into and then taken to a room with two beds. The doctor spoke quietly "this will be your room for the duration of your stay, however long that may be. Try not to wake your roommate, I'm sure you two can get to know each other in the morning. Get some sleep. Breakfast starts at seven thirty." The doctor left the room and slowly closed the door. Dean walked over to the unoccupied bed and laid down, glancing at the guy passed out across the room from him. Then he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comments because the more comments I get the faster I'll update. I update more frequently when I feel like I have an actual audience, so please leave comments even if it's just telling me to hurry up and update again.

Cas woke up and noticed the man sleeping across the room quickly. 'So,' he thought to himself, or maybe one of the angels said it, that confused him a lot, 'that's your roommate.' He was tall and muscular with brown hair and freckles. He was currently sprawled out on his stomach and drooling on a pillow. He didn't look crazy, but then again, Cas didn't think that he looked crazy either. At that thought, the angels clamored to reassure him that he did not look crazy at all. Cas then got out of his bed, grabbed a towel and headed into the adjoining bathroom to shower.

Dean woke with a start as the shower turned on in the next room. It only took him a second to recall the events that had taken place last night (this morning?). He groaned and rolled over, then hissed at the sharp pain coming from his hand, which he had just rolled on top of. He carefully rolled off of it and looked at the fresh blood slowly staining the gauze wrapped around his entire right hand. Then he remembered punching a mirror, not even caring about the shards of glass cutting into his knuckles or the flyaway bits scraping his skin as they flew out from the impact. 

The door opened and a woman peered in, eyes widening at the sight of Dean's hand. She strutted over, tutting. "Uh uh, this is gonna lose you some points with the docs. You're not supposed to be hurting yourself here." She chided lightly, then sighed. "It looks like you popped some of your stitches. I'll get someone in here to take a look at you. Don't do anything stupid." She warned Dean, walking out. Dean just sat there, slightly confused and mostly groggy, not having gotten much sleep. He wondered if he could get coffee, it was the only thing that kept him running on the abysmal amount of sleep he always got.

He heard the shower turn off and within a minute a man was stepping out if what Dean could only assume was a bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. The man paused as he noticed Dean. "Oh," he said awkwardly. "I thought you would be at breakfast." Dean shifted uncomfortably, "I probably would be, but some nurse came in and saw, well, this-" Dean held up his hand, "and now I get to stay in here." Cas tilted his head to the side a bit, "Ah, yes I see. Well, I suppose it's good that... They're not letting you bleed to death." Dean frowned. Although this was a perfectly logical response, this guy had said it in such a way that made Dean feel like he definitely wasn't all there. Then again, Dean reminded himself that he was indeed still in a psychiatric ward and, considering that, this guy did seem fairly normal. "Well," the man interrupted Dean's train of thought, "I'm going to go get dressed now, but have fun with your bleeding hand." He grabbed a pile of clothes and headed towards the bathroom again, but then turned around again, "By the way, my name's Castiel." "Dean." Castiel smiled, "Nice to meet you, Dean." And then closed the door. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. I think." Dean muttered, then sat back to wait for whatever sorry doctor had to deal with him and his hand.

 

Cas wasn't exactly sure what to make of Dean. The angels didn't seem to like him too much, but they didn't like too many people. They were kind of dicks sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as Cas had gone back into the bathroom, a nurse walked in. "Hey hon," she said, "how's your first day goin'?"

"My stitches got messed up while I was sleeping," Dean told her, holding up his hand.

The nurse pursed her lips and tutted. "I hope the doctors don't think that was an attempt, they'll dock you points for that. Might put you in solitary and Castiel, poor dear, doesn't leave the room often, we want him to interact with people more," she rambled, then knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Cas, honey are you doin' alright?" There was a muffled response through the door, which seemed good, because the nurse smiled and turned back to Dean, saying, "I'll go fetch the doc on duty, you stay put darlin'," and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Dean was lead into an exam room where a stern-looking doctor was waiting. He numbed Dean's hand and began fixing the stitches while asking him questions.

"Was this intentional?"

"No."

"So you did not, in any way, pop your stitches on purpose?"

"No."

"When did it happen?"

"While I was asleep."

"Have you been experiencing suicidal thoughts since you arrived here?"

Dean bit back a remark of 'just right now, but that's due to your dumb questioning', figuring that'd get him in trouble, and just said, "No."

The doctor sighed as he finished up his repair work and then turned to the nurse, "He's good to go back to his room. Have him eat breakfast while monitored and then take him to afternoon group work. I'll send someone to check his hand later."

The nurse smiled at the doctor and then said, "Come on, hon," to Dean and lead him to a room a bit out of the way with some food and another nurse who was told to watch him.

"Eat up, dear, you can go back to your room after you're done with breakfast," the first nurse said, leaving him with his hospital breakfast.

~

Castiel sat on his bed and stared off into space. To anyone else, it would appear that he was daydreaming, but he was listening. The Angels were telling him that he shouldn't trust his roommate. Cas didn't understand why. The man hadn't done anything strange. But the Angels insisted that he should stay away from Dean.

"I don't understand-" Cas began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Cas, honey, are you decent? I'm comin' in," a nurse said. It was the nurse who seemed to like him the most. Cas had forgotten her name though.

'Missouri.' One of the Angels reminded him. Yes, Missouri, that was it.

Missouri opened the door and sat down next to Cas, holding out two cups. "Here's your meds, hon," she told him.

Cas obediently took his medication despite the Angels' insistences that he shouldn't.

"Are you gonna join the group session today?" Missouri asked kindly.

Castiel shook his head, "I think I'd better not."

"Why's that, honey?"

"The others... Don't like me. I just prefer to keep to myself." And with the Angels.

Missouri looked disappointed, which made Cas feel bad. "Alright," she said, "Well you think about it, Cas. You can always change your mind. Or you could come tomorrow?"

Cas shrugged and Missouri pat his shoulder before leaving, saying, "I'll be back in a bit to check up on you again."

She shook her head as she left, saddened by the lack of progress Castiel had been making. She hoped having a roommate would do him some good because otherwise that man only had a month left to make progress before they transferred him somewhere more permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what other characters you'd like to see in this fic! (Bonus points for why they're there.)


End file.
